An Everlasting Love
by Carelessdreamer
Summary: Love can be sweet, but love can also be cruel. But maybe with enough hope, things could get better. But you'll never know unless you wait patiently. Sokai. AU. I DO NOT OWN KH.


**I do not own KH in any way. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Kairi watched the raindrops fall slowly against her windowpane as she sat on the side of her bed. She didn't get much sleep, however, she felt very awake. An abrupt ringing occurred, and the sound came from her infamous duck alarm clock. The time read 7:40 AM. At this moment, Kairi would have gotten ready for school; but today was a different.

"Hopefully I won't get into trouble like last year," muttered Kairi under her breath. She headed towards the bathroom and freshened up. When she was finished, she headed towards her closet and gingerly took out a pale pink dress. It had zippers at its sides and it hugged her body like a glove. She held the dress in her hands for a moment, admiring its design.

"_I love that dress on you Kairi. The pink really brings out the blue in your eyes!"_

Kairi quickly shook head back to reality and chuckled. She zipped up the dress upon her porcelain skin. As she walked by the mirror, she gave herself a good look. _Okay, be strong this time Kairi. Be strong_.

Kairi decided to make an omelet for herself and began to crack open some eggs. A sweet aroma wafted through out the air, bringing a slight smile to the girl's face. As the eggs were cooking, she set the table up and placed two plates on each side. She poured two glasses of orange juice and turned her attention back towards the eggs. With a couple of flips and some spices added here and there, she delivered the omelets to their rightful places. Kairi sat down at one end and brought her hands together for short prayer. Her eyes lingered at the other plate, staring at it fondly.

"_Wow Kairi, your omelets are SO good! Man, if you didn't know how to cook, I think I would die out of starvation!"_

"Bon Apetit," Kairi whispered to herself.

* * *

"Well, hello there Kairi! What can I interest you in today?" mused Roxas in a cheerful tone. Roxas' worked at his father's flower shop nearby Kairi's home. Even though his parents urged him to go to school, he always took some days off to help out his dad.

"I would like to order a dozen roses, ranging from yellow, lavender, pink, and of course red," said Kairi sweetly. Her mind wandered off around the store, looking at each of the flowers carefully.

"_Hey Kairi, don't you just love roses? Did you know that each one had a special meaning?"_

_ "Sora, stop touching everything! Can't you see Roxas getting mad"? said Kairi with a pout._

_ "Oh don't mind him. Look, look, red means I love you, yellow means friendship, pink means appreciation, and lavender means love at first sight!" exclaimed Sora._

_ "Hm, which one would you get me then," said Kairi with a sly smile._

_ "I would get you all of them!"_

"Um, Kairi? Kairi!" Kairi blinked twice and realized that she had been daydreaming again. She turned her attention to Roxas now, and gave him an apologetic grin.

Roxas glanced at his calendar. _March 12__th_. His eyes grew big and realized the actual meaning behind today. _Shit, how could I be so stupid? _Roxas gave Kairi an understanding smile and gave her the bouquet of flowers. "No need to pay Kairi. It's on the house," he said with a kind laugh.

"You sure Roxas? I mean I can-"

"Hey, if you get something free, don't ever argue about! Just take it and smile," said Roxas with a glare. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the boy's facial expression.

"Thanks Roxas, I really appreciate it!" yelled Kairi as she walked out the door. As Roxas saw the red head get on her bike, he couldn't help but frown. He shook his head and glanced back at the calendar again.

"Why would she do this to herself?"

* * *

"Hey, Kairi, what are you doing here?" Tidus asked with a slight arch in his eyebrow. He knew for a fact that she was supposed to be in school, not buying a cake. Then again, he knew that he was supposed to be hanging out with Selphie, not selling cakes.

"Hey Tidus. I'm here to pick up a cake!" Kairi said cheerily. She glanced around the cake store, taking in every single scent. She exhaled and smiled out of genuine happiness.

_"Hey Kairi, can we get some cake?" Sora stared up at Kairi, hoping that she would finally give in._

_ "Sora, no! I already told you, I made some dinner back at home. Remember, we're just here to order a cake for Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed._

_ "Sheeeeeeesh lighten up, will ya?" Sora chuckled and stared back at Kairi with his blue eyes. "How about the next time we come here, we can finally get some cake?"_

_ "Don't worry, we will, we will. Now, will you stop goofing around and help me find a cake Roxas would like?"_

Tidus let out a big sigh and picked up the cake. He placed it inside a white box. He saw Kairi off in a daze and frantically waved her hand in front her face. She finally looked back at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want me to write anything on it?"

"Yeah, uh, write happy birthday on it for me," Kairi said quietly. Tidus looked at her in confusion but did as he was told. He glanced at the clock and then at the calendar. He noticed the date and cursed himself in anger. _Crap, I'm such an idiot_. Tidus finished icing up the cake and closed the lid of the box. He wrapped it up in a red bow and picked up a red candle.

"Here you go Kairi. And don't worry, the cake and candle is on me," Tidus said as he gave the items to her.

"Uh, thanks Tidus," Kairi said. She looked up at him at curious eyes, but decided to leave her remark there. With a salute she exited out and got on her bike. In a matter of minutes, she was gone.

"God, how can she smile like that?"

* * *

Kairi took a quick look at her watch as she speedily rode through the crowded streets of Destiny Islands. _Shit, it's already 3? I better hurry!_ She pressed on the pedals harder and could feel drops of sweat running down her face. People stared at her in awe, wondering why she was biking so fast. Some even yelled at her to slow down. But Kairi could care less. She couldn't afford to be late today.

* * *

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Destiny Islands Hospital. What are you here for today," droned the nurse at the front desk. She flipped through pages of her magazine, not even bothering to look up.

"Uh, hi, my name is Kairi and-" But before she could finish, the nurse finally looked up and gasped.

"Kairi Arata?" asked the nurse in amazement.

"Uh yes. Anyways, I'm here to-" Once again, she was cut off by the frantic nurse.

"Don't worry, I know what you're here for. Follow me," said the nurse. She bustled out of her tiny black chair and led Kairi to room 113. As they were walking, Kairi could notice the subtle stares the nurses were giving her. Some were even whispering about her.

"That's the girl that keeps seeing _him_. Poor girl. She always comes on this exact date too! The boy she keeps seeing has been in a coma for the last _3 years_. Some say he became that way after having a fight with some guy named Xemnas. Apparently he was suppose to die, but got _lucky_," gossiped one nurse.

"Oh, I heard that too! Some rumors say that the boy might _never_ wake up," gossiped the other nurse.

Kairi shot them an icy glace, and both the nurses quickly cleared their throats and turned back to their stations.

"Here we are. Visiting hours end in an hour, abruptly said the nurse that was guiding her. She bee-lined out of sight and Kairi found herself alone at the door. She took one deep breath and entered in.

Kairi silently stared at the body before her. IV tubes were hooked up to his arms, and there was an oxygen mask attached to his mouth. There were multiple balloons around the room, each reading a different message. She placed the flowers on the windowsill. Kairi brought a chair up to the hospital bed, and took the lifeless hand before her. She expected a response back, like she did every year, but again, she received absolutely nothing. Her hands began to shake as she held his hand.

"I brought you some cake. It's sea-salt, your favorite! I also got you some flowers as well. Sorry I couldn't do much this year, but don't worry, there's always next year," Kairi said happily. She rummaged around her handbag and pulled out a single, red candle and placed it in the middle of the cake. Kairi lit a match and brought the candle to life. She blew out the match and threw it in the garbage can.

"Anyways, what's a birthday without singing?" Of course there was no response to her question. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.." Kairi's angelic voice floated around the confined hospital room. Some people even stopped to listen. When she was done, she opened her eyes to still find the boy's lids closed. Kairi could feel hot tears well up in her eyes.

"Let me cut us some cake," Kairi hastily said. She took a plastic knife and began cutting the circular cake. However, her hand slipped, which then caused the cake to fall entirely on the blue tiled floor.

Kairi slumped back into her chair and covered her face with her hands. Cries erupted from her body like an angry volcano. Tears trickled down her face. Some slipped into her mouth, allowing her to taste the saltiness. Her hands rubbed furiously at her yes, but t was not use. The teras just wouldn't stop.

"Goddamn it, wake up. Please.. just wake up Sora. I miss you!," she cried out. Despite the volume of her shrill voice, Sora's body did not stir. It lay there quietly, accompanied by the periodic beats from his heart monitor.

"What's going on here?" The voice came from behind and Kairi slowly turned her head to see whom it was. It was the nurse from the front desk. Kairi embaressly looked at the floor and realized what was going on. She grabbed a tissue from her bag and blew her nose. She got up and bowed to the nurse.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, I'll clean it up okay," Kairi said softly. But before she could turn back to the mess, the nurse grabbed her by the wrist. Kairi slowly turned back to look at her, fearing the absolute worse, but was surprised to see that the nurse wasn't angry at all.

"It's okay dear. I'll clean it up. Just get on home okay? Visiting hours are over anyways." The nurse looked at Kairi with kind eyes, and nodded understandingly at her.

"Um, okay. Just give me two minutes," mumbled Kairi. The nurse didn't object and Kairi once again approached the body. She dipped her head low, and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. Kairi gave Sora one last look before she exited his room entirely.

"I really do feel bad for her," the nurse said to herself as she cleaned up the mess in the room. When she was done, she fixed the pillows surrounding Sora's bandaged head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a strange movement.

"Oh god," she whispered quietly. Sora's fingers were drumming silently on his bed. The nurse checked back and saw some color rush to the boy's cheeks. She pressed the button on a remote, signaling for a doctor to come by.

"I guess miracles really do happen," chuckled the nurse as she left the room.


End file.
